My Limit
by Roanam
Summary: Pure smut here. Bart likes being pushed to his limits in the bedroom, and Jaime doesn't mind at all. First time posting smut.


_I like being pushed to my limits._

Rough hands slid the 17-year old boy's shirt off, ready to explore the lean soft body that belonged to Bart Allen. Bart bit his lip when lips attached to his neck, sucking and biting the already tender skin. This was the second time today that Bart's neck had been ravashed. Light pink marks were made red as the hispanic boy continued marking the boy. Making him feel good.

_Luckily I have a boyfriend who is okay with pushing me to those limits._

Jaime's toungue traveled down Bart's body, following the path his hands had just made. Touching and touching the skin of the boy he loved. Jaime loved looking as the difference of color between them. He loved all the differences between himself and Bart. He loved that Bart was thin while he was muscular. He loved how he was tall and Bart was short. He loved being in control, while bart was submissive.

_Let's see what limit he'll push me to today._

When Jaime first asked out Bart when he was seventeen and Bart was fourteen, and things were, well, a bit odd. The two boys didn't start doing anything remotely sexual until Bart was a few weeks away from being sixteen years old. A total of two years of sexual frustration ended in one of the best nights of both boys lives. Even though things were rough, and a bit unpracticed, everything turned out just fine that night. Both Bart and Jaime had come a far way since then, and didn't awkwardly stumble into rooms just to get the other worked up as often. Back then they didn't care if they were caught or not. Luckily they were only caught a total of three times, and rarely got in trouble. Some of the heros lived such short lives that they never got the chance to fall in love, or explore what it would be like to be in the company with another person.

_We were almost always pushed to our limits on the battlefield, but..._

Bart kissed Jaime hungerly, bitting and nipping at the other boy's lips, making them red and swollen. His hands were already down the other boy's black jeans, and Bart smiled into the other boy's mouth when a gasp escaped. Bart felt Jaime pushing him down, and he went down with no complaint, kneeling before his friend. It only took a second for Bart to get Jaime's belt and pants off. He pulled the boy's boxers down, and immediately leaned forward to lick the tip.

_I'm pushing myself to a different limit today. _

A slick tongue glided down the side of the hispanic boy's length. Bart knew he had to get it really wet for what he wanted to try. He had only deepthroated his boyfriend a couple times, and it was exciting to say the least. For Bart, a lack of air was something that drove the boy wild. He liked it when Jaime had full control. It's true that at times his kink scared him, but Bart couldn't help but love how good it made him feel. Bart opened his mouth wide, readying himself to swallow his boyfriends dick. He looked up at Jaime, and nodded once, letting the boy know what he was going to do. Hands tangled into his hair, and his head was pushed forward.

**_Jaime Reyes, I don't understand why you don't just end the Impulse now. _**

Bart's nose touched Jaime's stomach and the older boy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Bart's face was red, and Jaime knew he couldn't do this for very long. But god it felt so good. Light sucking noises could be heard, due to Bart trying his best to make Jaime feel good. Hands gripped Jaime's thighs, starting to squeeze lightly. He couldn't hold it in much longer. He tried swallowing a couple times, trying to calm his gag reflex. Jaime moaned. That felt so good.

"Do that again ese," Jaime ran his hand down Bart's head, petting him. hair was so soft. it was one of Jaime's favorite things about Bart. Bart fake swallowed a couple more times before digging his nails into Jaime's tan thighs.

_**The Impulse can't breathe. Do you plan to end him Jaime Reyes?**_

Jaime released his grip on Bart's head, letting the smaller boy pull back at last. Bart gasped, putting a hand on the floor to hold himself up while he tried desperately to get air into his lungs. One of his hands moved from Jaime's thigh to his shaft, stroking it lazily. After a couple minutes he caught his breath, and looked up at Jaime with a smile on his face. There was drool trailing down the side of his red lips, and Jaime felt himself pulse when he looked at the boy. He kneeled down bringing his hands to the other boy's face, pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss was brief, just like the loving words whispered between lips.

"You're amazing,"

"You're amazing. I love you so much Blue."

"Don't call me blue ese," Jaime pulled Bart in for a kiss again. He knew that Bart liked calling him by the pet name he made up, but he was more than just Blue Beetle. He knew Bart knew this, but in times of passion he wanted to be called Jaime.

"Jaime, herman-o," Bart breathed out and kissed the older boy's neck before moving up to his ear to finish saying what he wanted. "Keep going, Jaime. I want more,"

Jaime moaned as the boy practically purred his demand in his ear. It's like Bart was born to seduce him. Jaime put his hands on Bart's shoulders, pushing the boy towards the bed. Bart climbed backwards, leaning his body against the headboard. Jaime climbed over Bart, making sure his dick was directly in front of the boy's face. Bart smiled at Jaime before taking him into his mouth once more. He didn't want to see how long he could hold the boy anymore. He wanted his gag reflex to be abused. He wanted Jaime thrusting into his mouth as quickly as possible, until he came.

_Come on Jaime. Do it. Do it._

Bart moved down Jaime's shaft, touching his nose to the boy's stomach for a second before drawing back. He did this a few times before bringing his hands up to Jaime's butt, squeezing his firm cheeks before pulling him towards himself. Jaime figured out what Bart was doing quickly, and began softly thrusting into Bart's mouth. The auburn-haired boy happily took in all of Jaime, letting his tongue vibrate a bit each time he ran it over Jaime's hot skin. A gasp and a tug towards Jaime made Bart smile as much as he could with his mouth full like this. He knew that Jaime felt amazing right now. Bart pulled off for a moment, with a desperate cry of, "touch me Jaime!" Before wrapping his lips around the boy once more.

Jaime fiddled with Bart's pants, trying to get them off as quickly as possible. He was really close, and he felt guilty having Bart do all the work. A light moan came out from around Jaime's arousal, and the older boy let out a moan as well when Bart pulled him close, holding himself against the tan boy's stomach again. Jaime was about to come. His hand started moving sloppily up and down Bart's shaft, hoping to make the boy release at the same time. When he looked down into the bright green eyes of Bart. He was smiling around Jaime.

With that Jaime couldn't stop himself. He came, gripping onto Bart's head as the younger boy it all in.

Jaime felt like his whole body turned to jelly, and his forehead fell onto Bart's shoulder. He panted into the boy's shoulder, and tried to keep up the pace as he continued to pump the boy's shaft. He was going to make Bart come. When he felt the boy start to vibrate he knew it was almost time. Bart started gasping between moans, repeating himself as he got closer and closer. When he finally came Jaime kissed him deep. Tongues touching and teeth clashing as Jaime pulled Bart closer and closer. Bart smiled at the boy, kissing him happily while he came down from his orgasm.

"I love you Bart."

_I know. _

_That was amazing._

_How far will we go next time?_

**A/N: I decided to try writing smut since it's not something I do really. I still have other stories that I should be working on, but I really don't have the inspiration. I recently got into Young Justice and BOOM this fic was born. I just think Jaime and Bart are adorable. I'm working on another fic that won't be just smut. I'm not even sure if I'll put smut in the other story. XD**

**I really hope none of my friends read this... Don't forget to review! 3 **


End file.
